


Paternal Instinct

by Magz (sparklepocalypse)



Series: The Five-Alarm 'Verse [8]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklepocalypse/pseuds/Magz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for fanfic100's challenge #28: children. Sometime in the future of The Five-Alarm 'Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope my writing can only get better, because the characters did not do what I wanted at _all_. Oi. For [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic100](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/)'s challenge #28: children, nonetheless. Let's just call this AU. Like crazy.

"Ever think of having kids?"

"It's kind of a biological impossibility." Kurt set aside the newspaper and looked across the breakfast table at Dale. "Since neither of us have any intention of growing a uterus, that is."

Dale frowned. Rubbed the back of his neck. "What about adoption?"

"That's kind of a legal impossibility." Kurt took a sip of his coffee.

"So... you don't want children."

Kurt shook his head. "I didn't say that. It'd just take a lot of time, and a lot of effort to get one." He picked up his coffee cup again, but frowned when it came up empty.

Dale watched Kurt cross the room, cup in hand, to rinse it in the sink. "I've always thought I might be a good dad."

"You," Kurt said, taking the chair next to Dale this time, "would be a great dad. I've seen you with kids, you're a natural." He ran a hand through Dale's hair and touched their foreheads together. "But a child is a big step."

"You still haven't answered my question. Do you want kids?" Dale leaned against Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt closed his eyes. "I've thought about it once or twice."

"Your sister told me she'd volunteer an egg and surrogate for us. All we'd have to do is give her the word."

Kurt stiffened. "You talked to Lisa about us having a kid before you talked to me?" He tapped right thumb against the wooden tabletop.

"Hey, she started it," Dale said defensively, and edged away from Kurt. "The night I met her, at that family dinner at your parents' place, she cornered me."

It was hard to maintain his level of annoyance at the mental image of his tiny sister cornering Dale and offering use of her womb. Especially upon imagining the look on Dale's face at the offer. "Yeah, that sounds like Lisa. What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I was flattered -- and a little embarrassed -- and that it was too early to know if you and I would ever want a kid." Dale looked down at the table. "I lied."

"What do you mean?"

With a sigh, Dale stood and crossed the kitchen to lean against the counter. "From the minute you showed up at my apartment twelve years ago, I knew that the only way I'd ever be a daddy was if I found a surrogate or convinced you to try to adopt with me."

"You told me you were out to your parents before I got there."

"But I still had doubts. Thought maybe, if the right girl came along, I wouldn't have to worry."

Kurt frowned and said, "If I ever thought I was taking you away from something -- "

"You didn't," Dale interjected. "There isn't a right girl. Never was. I can't pretend now anymore than I could then that I was anything other than gay."

"Alright, listen." Kurt approached Dale and stood, nearly touching him. "I've decided that I'm going to tender my resignation at the end of the year. Forty-five is too old to be running around after stupid kids who shot themselves in the foot during target practice."

"But you love the Army," Dale murmured.

"And that's exactly why I'm leaving it. I don't want you raising a baby by yourself, and if I'm constantly being shipped out to extremely unstable locations, that's exactly what could happen."

"I... oh," Dale said. Then he grabbed Kurt and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "You want a baby."

"On the condition," Kurt replied, "that you baby-sit John and Lisa's twins several times before I resign." He hooked his thumbs into Dale's belt loops. "Deal?"

Dale nodded, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "I'm gonna be a daddy," he said, his tone light and wondrous. "We're having a baby."

"Yeah," said Kurt. "We are."


End file.
